


L'attesa

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kiss, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Just a self-indulgent future IzuLeo, M/M, One-Shot, Slow Build, izuleo, post-Requiem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Cosa stai scrivendo?»Leo sollevò lo sguardo dal foglio, lo sguardo illuminato dall'ispirazione che da sempre lo travolgeva all'improvviso, inaspettatamente; sentiva le mani rese febbrili dal bisogno di mettere in note quei pensieri, eppure quella voce era sempre in grado di riportarlo alla realtà.| post-requiem, cute izuleo being awkward dorks, happy birthday Leo Tsukinaga ♥ |





	L'attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Fa davvero strano pensare "Oh, sto postando una IzuLeo".  
> Ho avuto un rapporto burrascoso con questa ship inizialmente - faceva male, male a tutti e due. Si fanno male come due animali feriti e spaventati, incapaci di lasciarsi andare ma con la paura di riavvicinarsi e ferirsi.   
> In un certo senso, è in questa loro imperfezione che sta la loro bellezza: non li vorrei diversi da come sono. Non possono salvarsi a vicenda, ma possono accompagnarsi verso un futuro diverso. Cadendo, rialzandosi, con la consapevolezza di essere difficili. 
> 
> Questa fanfic nasce qualche giorno fa, perché volevo comunque scrivere qualcosa su Leo (o per Leo), ma al tempo stesso la covo da mesi, da quando ho ricominciato a studiarla, ad analizzarla. Ed è per questo che, oltre che al gremlin del giorno, vorrei dedicarla a Tania, che non solo è un'amica preziosissima, il Sena del mio cuore, ma mi ha dato modo di amare di nuovo questa ship.   
> E quindi, al di là del mio essere tragica e drammatica ogni volta che sfioro il loro rapporto, oggi ho voluto regalare loro un pizzico di felicità - di quella calda, scema e pura di un nuovo inizio.

L'attesa

* * *

  


Il sapore dell'attesa ha qualcosa di elettrizzante e frustrante al tempo stesso.

Una tortura che si tinge di mille e più colori, che si dirama in un milione di possibilità inespresse; un tempo che scorre, tiranno, infrangendosi e frammentandosi in ricordi, desideri che si spengono, illusioni che sfumano.

Ricordi che, poco a poco, impallidiscono.

«Cosa stai scrivendo?»

Leo sollevò lo sguardo dal foglio, lo sguardo illuminato dall'ispirazione che da sempre lo travolgeva all'improvviso, inaspettatamente; sentiva le mani rese febbrili dal bisogno di mettere in note quei pensieri, eppure quella voce era sempre in grado di riportarlo alla realtà.

Lo faceva da troppi anni, ormai. 

Nonostante questo, non rispose subito – complice, con un mezzo sorriso a colorargli le labbra sottili, prese ad intonare il motivetto che stava scrivendo a bocca chiusa, lasciandosi trascinare da ciò che era appena risuonato nella sua mente. Il ritmo era scandito dalla penna che utilizzava come una sottospecie di bacchetta da direttore d'orchestra.

«Una ballata?»

La voce stupita di Izumi Sena aveva tutte le familiari sfumature del tempo già trascorso e Leo si chiese se fosse così che si sentivano due anziani pescatori, compagni di una vita, abituati a fare il loro mestiere l'uno vicino all'altro, sempre sulla sponda dello stesso lago.

«Forse».

Izumi spostò la sedia vicino alla sua senza dire altro e, sempre silenziosamente, si limitò a guardarlo mentre lavorava. Avevano imparato a rispettare quegli spazi senza doverli riempire per forza di altri suoni – se non l'allegro chiacchiericcio in tante lingue diverse che attraversava i viottoli di Firenze, o il rumore delle auto che sfrecciavano lungo le strade ora che il pomeriggio volgeva al termine. 

Il tempo passava, scorreva silenzioso mentre loro attendevano qualcosa che accadeva dall'altra parte del mondo: tre cavalieri che impugnavano la spada con rinnovata forza, sotto una guida forte, giovane e vitale. Il pensiero di Leo tornava sempre alle mura della Yumenosaki, un'immagine che tempo prima lo avrebbe frantumato, ridotto in cenere persino e che ora portava invece con sé una nuova bruciante speranza che lo infiammava, lo costringeva a comporre con una riscoperta lungimiranza. 

L'attesa sapeva essere pregna di promesse, di sogni così forti da distruggere lo spazio e il tempo.

Fermò la penna per un momento, quanto bastò a sollevare lo sguardo verso quello di Izumi, e venne investito da quella pioggia di diamanti che lo aveva ispirato sin dal primo giorno di scuola. Quella bellezza fredda e perfetta, che rifletteva tutte le brutture dell' animo altrui di una volta, era ora una luce raffinata, che piuttosto donava un valore nuovo a ciò che lo circondava. Dalle scaglie di quelle azzurre iridi, si coglieva una neonata consapevolezza, che guardava Leo con sospetto e curiosità al tempo stesso. 

«... Che c'è?» chiese infatti sulla difensiva, la bocca carnosa e bellissima piegata lievemente in un broncio distaccato. O presunto tale.

«Ti stai abituando».

Izumi riconobbe subito il tono affilato di quell'affermazione, perché Leo non stava giocando alla dispotica e matta regina di cuori – no; era nel suo ruolo di guida illuminata, che ancora aveva presa su di lui nonostante non avesse più la corona a pesare sul capo e che pure ancora lo costringeva a chinarsi al suo cospetto, col cuore gonfio di ammirazione. 

«A cosa?»

«Ai cambiamenti». Izumi si limitò ad uno sbuffo irritato, accompagnato da un battere leggero del piede sul pavimento, quasi volesse sfogare su di esso le parolacce che si era appena tenuto per sé. Leo non poté trattenere una risata sommessa, che seppur suonasse come uno scherno aveva comunque un retrogusto dolce.

«Che ci trovi da ridere?»

«Che sei ancora arrabbiato!» 

« _Non lo sono affatto!_ » ribatté sulla difensiva il giovane modello, per poi bofonchiare un paio di insulti sotto voce e volgere lo sguardo altrove. «... Avevi quello stupido codino dal primo anno, è solo _strano_ ».

Le mani di Leo andarono involontariamente a sfiorare il collo ormai nudo, privo della coda familiare che una volta ricadeva con naturalezza sulla sua spalla destra. La sensazione dei capelli appena tagliati, in parte più ispidi eppure inspiegabilmente più morbidi, gli fornivano sempre una realizzazione netta di quanto aveva fatto la settimana prima. 

«La voglia di cambiare non è una malattia, Sena» osservò, lo sguardo tagliente di un boia nonostante il sorriso scanzonato. «E la mia ispirazione non è scomparsa, quindi non sono debole come Sansone!» 

Ancora, solita insinuazione – iniziava a diventare pesante, il compositore, con quelle acuminate frecce nei confronti di Izumi. Come se ne avesse bisogno.

Al ragazzo bastava voltarsi indietro, gettare uno sguardo veloce sugli ultimi mesi per rendersi conto di quanto tutto fosse irrimediabilmente cambiato, e non si trattava solo di loro due: il ritmo assordante della crescita dei suoi kouhai lo aveva tormentato al punto che adesso sembrava aver sostituito il battito del suo cuore, quasi il suo stesso corpo lo stesse implorando di andare avanti. 

Deglutì, e neanche questo sfuggì agli occhi felini di Leo, il quale però non infierì stavolta. 

Piuttosto, tornò allo spartito che aveva davanti agli occhi dove la fantasia rapidamente andava mutandosi in nuove, nuovissime note che si davano la caccia tra loro, cercando di sopravvivere in una corsa contro il tempo in quella melodia in divenire. La sua attenzione tornò quindi a dirigersi unicamente verso di esse, tanto che a malapena si rese conto che Izumi si era alzato dalla sedia, incapace evidentemente di trovar pace da seduto e si stava allontanando dalla zona giorno del suo piccolo appartamento. 

Dove, però, persino il rintocco delle campane fallì, riuscì il tocco fresco di polpastrelli, che andarono a sfiorare quella zona ora scoperta e _vulnerabile_.

Lo spartito scomparve ed ogni senso di Leo si concentrò sulla realtà.

Leo avvertì chiaramente con un brivido tre dita carezzarlo leggermente sulla nuca; era un tocco lento, quasi cauto eppure così inaspettato che riuscì ad ammutolire persino la sua ispirazione per quelle che sembrarono ore. 

Credette di poter riprendere a respirare quando quelle dita gli diedero tregua e si convinse persino di potersi voltare per protestare, ma ogni parola o gesto fu soffocato dalle labbra che, senza remore alcuna, si poggiarono su quel lembo di pelle ormai già reso caldo.

Il respiro del suo alfiere, fedele scudo e colonna portante del suo regno, lo spogliò in un colpo dei rimasugli del mantello reale, sbattendolo con impietosa arroganza nella realtà in cui non indossava più alcuna corona e in cui era anche lui colpevole di aggrapparsi alle vecchie abitudini, alle vecchie glorie. Gli parve quasi di sentire il rumore dei trofei, delle coppe, dei blasoni crollare a terra, distruggersi all'impatto con il terreno dissestato della realtà.

Così, quando fu finalmente lasciato libero anche da quelle labbra, il volto accaldato da quel bacio troppo intimo per essere dimenticato facilmente, non poté fare a meno di coprirsi quella parte – estranea persino a lui ma già _violata_ – con una mano e poi cercare lo sguardo di Izumi, travolto da una scossa di terremoto.

Sembrava che il ragazzo fosse in imbarazzo quanto lui, a giudicare dal modo in cui chinò il capo; cercò goffamente di nascondere i suoi occhi pregiati e così i suoi sentimenti. 

Lo squillo del cellulare di Leo mandò in frantumi quel momento; la melodia insistente dello smartphone costrinse il giovane musicista a rispondere al telefono, le mani un poco tremanti dalla tensione.

«Tanti auguri, Leo Tsukinaga!» Un coro di tre voci, all'unisono, lo lasciarono a dir poco con la bocca aperta. Aveva ancora il cuore che faceva faville, le orecchie probabilmente rosse quanto la sua faccia e fu grato che quella a cui aveva appena risposto non fosse una videochiamata. 

«... Oh, il fuso orario» mormorò, gettando un'occhio all'orologio – le cinque del pomeriggio in un caldo quattro maggio italiano, ma che in Giappone era già diventato un cinque sul calendario. Gli sfuggì una risata calda e grata, il cuore ancora agitato ma gonfio di un amore che neanche la sua musica sarebbe riuscito ad esprimere appieno. «Dovreste essere a letto, mocciosi!»

«Ma che carino, senpai, ti sei imbarazzato?» La voce morbida di Arashi colse perfettamente il punto.

« _Lead—_ no, volevo dire, _Leo_ , non è il momento per i rimproveri! Non sei credibile come adulto...»

«Forse abbiamo interrotto qualcosa... ?» Il tono lento ma sveglio di Ritsu costrinse Leo a riportare lo sguardo verso Izumi che, nel frattempo, aveva incrociato le braccia e osservava le sue reazioni con una punta di irritazione. 

E capì che quel bacio – timido, impacciato, lontano anni luce dall'immagine di perfezione che Izumi era solito irradiare – era il suo regalo. 

Una presa di posizione verso il _presente_ Leo Tsukinaga, non più diamante in frantumi, ma gemma impreziosita dalle sue venature d'oro. 

Una gemma che era stata riparata da mani un po' goffe, poco esperte e che pure ora brillava agli occhi di chi per primo ne aveva colto la bellezza.

E allora Leo sorrise, tornò a prestare attenzione a quello che i suoi compagni d'armi avevano da raccontargli. Lontano dai suoi occhi, anche Izumi cedette al sorriso e, dopo qualche momento, si avvicinò all'altro e si unì a quella sconclusionata telefonata, ora in vivavoce, senza però mai dire quel che avrebbe voluto.

Ora che l'attesa era stata frantumata, ne avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo.

  


_Buon compleanno, idiota_.


End file.
